


The Only Gift I'll Ever Need is the Joy of Family

by WhatTheWilbur



Series: SBI One-Shots :) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, I hate ao3 relationship/character tagging so much /srs, Just kinda wrote this at 3am, No beta read we die like ghostbur, Snow, Snowed In, Title is from a Pentatonix christmas song but this isn't really a christmas story, i love them, sleep is for the weak, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, they're just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: Maybe cheesy Christmas movies, snowball fights, and hot chocolate aren't as bad when you're with your family...
Relationships: All family and platonic stuff gamers !, Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot & Philza
Series: SBI One-Shots :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	The Only Gift I'll Ever Need is the Joy of Family

**Author's Note:**

> AYO i was in the mood to write something wintery with sbi so this was born!! If you didn't see in tags, title is from a christmas song, but this isn't a Christmas centered fic lol 
> 
> Pogchamp, enjoy :)
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

Snow gently fluttered to the ground from the dark grey clouds above. Frost started to collect on the windows, the warmth of the home arguing with the frigid temperatures of the outside. The fireplace which was lit cast dancing shadows onto the walls and floor. A man, who sat on the armchair with his knees pulled comfortably to his chest, stared out the frosty window. He watched the intricate and unique snowflakes being picked up by the slight breeze, whirl around, then return to their calm state. The snow that was already settled on the ground sparkled in the lights of the houses along the street.

“Wilbur?” He snapped back to reality, turning to the group that he was currently sharing the house with.

“Huh? Oh... Did I space out?” He asked. The group nodded, a blonde boy giggling slightly at his friend, “Sorry.”

“No, It’s alright Wil,” One of them said, standing up to peer out the window, “How’s it lookin’ out there?”

“Looks like none of us will be going anywhere,” Wilbur replied, sighing sarcastically, “Which means I’m stuck here with Tommy.”

“Hey!” Tommy, the blonde, yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m not that bad…” The group laughed at the boy, who joined in with them not long after.

“So, we’re snowed in together,” A pink-haired one clarified, to which everyone nodded their heads, “Meh. I suppose there are worse people.”

“At least we have Phil with us,” Wilbur said, referring to the man standing next to him, “I can tolerate him the most out of you two.”

Phil let out a loud laugh and shook his head, “Yeah, without me I bet you three would’ve flopped face-first into the snow the second someone challenged you to or something.”

Tommy rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless, “Probably. Just wait until I can beat you all in a snowball fight.”

“You plan to beat us - no - TECHNO in a snowball fight?” Wil asked, holding back laughter.

“Who says I can’t?” He challenged.

“They call me the blood god for a reason,” Techno said, flipping his pink hair behind his shoulder.

“Psh,” Tommy scoffed, “What are you going to do? Kill me with a snowball?”

“Maybe.”

Phil looked between the two boys, “Honestly, he could probably find a way...”

“Icicles are sharp,” Techno mindlessly commented.

“...But that doesn’t mean try to, please do NOT kill your brother.”

Techno rolled his eyes, “Fine..”

After laughing about the strange conversation they’d just had, the group returned to silence, a comfortable one at that. Phil sat back down on the sofa alongside Techno. Wilbur picked up the guitar which was resting against the wall next to him and began strumming a few notes. The other three seemed to settle into the sounds of the crackling fireplace and the quiet strums of Wilbur’s guitar. Slowly but surely, the family drifted off into sleep.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Morning came quickly, or so it seemed. Everything was so quiet. No strumming of Wilbur’s guitar (It rested on the floor now - he must’ve fallen asleep while playing), no fire crackling (Phil must’ve gotten up and stepped over Tommy to put it out). The sun was out enough to cast subtle shadows of barren trees onto the sparkling snow, but definitely not enough to melt any of the icicles hanging on the roof side. Tommy, surprisingly, was the last of the “kids” to get up. When he did, he rushed over to the window, looking outside like a little kid looking at a Christmas tree on Christmas morning. When Wilbur and Techno teased him about that, he denied it profusely, telling them to shut up (though, that just made them tease him more).  
After a while, the three started aimlessly flipping through TV channels, searching for something to quietly watch.

Tommy groaned, “All that’s on are those cheesy romantic Christmas movies.”

“They’re all the same plot,” Techno monotoned, “Classy, serious, businesswoman moves to the big city to work on her job, meets a guy - who so happens to be Santa in disguise - and they fall in love.”

“Exactly!” Tommy agreed enthusiastically, “Give me an original movie, then we’ll talk.”

Soon after, Tommy tossed the remote onto the couch, careful not to hit Phil or Techno, “Y’know what? Wilbur, Techno?”

“Hm,” Techno hummed, looking at the boy.

“I challenge you both to a snowball fight.”

Techno thought for a minute, before rushing to grab his coat before he ran outside to prepare his arsenal of snowballs, “Oh you’re on!”

Wilbur rolled his eyes at the two, then laughed, “Alright, but I’m not going easy on you ‘TommyInnit’”

“Fine, Wilbur Soot.”

With that, the three were outside standing in different areas of the yard, preparing their snowballs.

“You ready to go down, Blade?” Tommy challenged.

Techno scoffed at the boy, “Oh, Tommy, it is you who’s about to ‘go down’.”

“Sure thi-” And with that, it was on, Techno hitting Tommy square in the chest with a snowball. Tommy grumbled and tossed a snowball to him, then another to Wilbur who was laughing at the quarrel between the two.

“Tommy!” He exclaimed, “Oh, I’m going to get you back for that one.”

“Then do it!” Tommy laughed at him and ran across the yard. Wilbur chased close behind, stumbling slightly over the piles of snow that the wind from the night prior had created. Tommy tossed a snowball behind him throwing it at Wilbur and knocking him over. Tommy stopped running and pumped his fist in the air in celebration. Only for the joy to be cut short by a cold snowball straight in his face.

Techno cackled, “If you wish to defeat me, train for another hundred years!”

Tommy recovered quickly though, and gathered up the largest ball he possibly could, chucking it into Techno’s face, landing the target.

“Aha!” Tommy exclaimed, “I do believe this means I win.”

“I knew you could do it, Toms!” A voice exclaimed from the front door. The group looked over to see Phil, bundled in his blankets, “Now come celebrate inside, I have hot chocolate for you three!”

“Dadza’s hot chocolate!” Wilbur exclaimed, scrambling up and racing to the door alongside Tommy and Techno. The three gathered in the kitchen, practically chanting for “Dadza’s hot chocolate”, which was a treat to the boys. Phil’s hot chocolate had always been legendary. As soon as they all had a mug full - complete with marshmallows and whip cream, of course - they gathered in the living room and turned on those “cheesy Christmas movies” Techno and Tommy had been complaining about not long before.  
“I hate these movies,” Tommy commented, yet again.

“At least here I can actually point out plot holes and inconsistencies,” Techno replied, sipping his hot chocolate.

“Exactly.”

And that’s what they did for the rest of the day; watched movies, drank hot chocolate, and listened to Tommy’s brags about that snowball fight. Surely, he’d never let Techno (or Wilbur, for that matter) live that loss down.


End file.
